


I Put a Spell on You

by bruderup



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Bad Jokes, Gen, M/M, Military, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruderup/pseuds/bruderup
Summary: So, Colonel Hsu ask me to search about intelligent leak. And me need to find the answer!
Kudos: 2





	I Put a Spell on You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys!  
> This is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy it.
> 
> And this is my low intellegence Courier Six, M. Ikhsan.

So, Colonel Hsu ask me to search about intelligent leak. And me need to find the answer!

_I Put a Spell on You © bruderup_

_Fallout:New Vegas © Obsidian Entertainment_

Supply shack make me cough. Me walk to a man in the middle of room. He has some weird cloth! Different from other soldiers. Is he really soldier? His name must be Contreras, and this man must know about intelligent leak!

“Seem anything suspicious lately?”

“No.” He say, “I haven’t seen anything suspicious. It’s been business as usual.”

Noted. Me say thanks, and walk again to the big building. Contreras doesn't know anything. Me open little notebook from Curtis. How about Boyd? Maybe she know something! Me run, she stand in a room with glass. A dude with weird cloth inside. His face angry, like a dog.

“Have you noticed anything suspicious lately?”

“Yes.” Right? She know! Me cool, eh? “I’ve had reports of someone sneaking into the control tower at night. It’s probably just a meeting spot for a steamy military base love affair. Kids today.”

Steamy military base love affair? Is it hot? “Ok, control tower at night. Anything else?” Boyd shake her head. Give me some key to open door at control tower.

So, all me need to do is sit, and wait until night. Me go to open space—inside building not good for breath—to parking lots. Some dude wear silly red hat. Me rest on a bed, old grandpa sit on a chair beside me.

“Have you see anything suspicious around here?” Old grandpa with another weird hat look at me, he seem wise, and even Curtis doesn’t ask me to ask old grandpa, it is ok to have more more information!

“Round about one in the morning, I spied some lights in the control tower. Now that’s the third time I’ve spied those lights, mind you.” Control tower, eh? Same information. “And every time I ask about it, they tell me the place was empty. I’m just saying… It didn’t look empty for me.”

Hmm… one in the morning. Noted. I look my watch, now seven in the evening.

“Thank you, Grandpa!”

“No trouble at all. Couple frisky young folks, maybe enlisted, looking for a quite place to snuggle up.”

Boyd say about young couple too. What the young couple do at night at control tower? Me don’t know. Must know. Lay on a bed, me can’t sleep at all. Dark sky so beautiful with many many diamond star. Just chat with a dude name 10-of-spades, funny name, he like to laugh every time me speak.

“Now, one in the morning. Me need to go!”

And grandpa right. Control tower. So many light. Me sneak. Me feel like a detective from old book! With hand shaking, me open door. Need to be quiet.

Me hear sound.

“Just the tip, James. I’ll do it quickly. I’ll be gentle.”

Familiar sound.

“Aahh—Ron…It won’t fit.”

Familiar sound, again. But me forget. Me sit at the lower stairs. Listen closely. Confuse what to do. What shall me do? Me don’t know.

“Say my name.”

“Ron—Ronald. Ahh~ ple-ase, stop-aaah! Ronald.”

Ah, me remember. Colonel Hsu, right? Me stand, is colonel hurt? Colonel moan, long and tell captain that he love the captain. And some weird sound like… liquid? And skin-on-skin?

“James, I—“

“Me too, Ron. Uhh—nggghhh!”

Colonel must be hurt. Me check the bag. Stimpak? Ready. Med-X? Ready? Rad-away? Ready! Me come to upper stairs. Me need to save colonel! Me see colonel and captain half-naked. Breathless, tired. Hug each other body. Me see captain's dick too! Inside colonel’s butt? What?!

“Colonel, are you hurt? Me bring some medicine!”

And their face shock, and then turn red, really red, really really red, especially Colonel. Fever?

->->->->

So, in the end, me can’t find intelligent leak. But colonel give me some caps, and ask me not to tell anyone about yesterday. Captain give me some caps too. With this caps, me can buy food for belly.

When me go to gate, me find grandpa.

“Hi, son!” Hi too, Grandpa! “What did you find?”

Me think, remember about couple young enlisted folks. “Me really really sorry, Grandpa. But you might be wrong, me don’t think colonel is young and enlisted soldier.”


End file.
